From the First Time I Saw Your Fac-Dear Diary
by KittyKat2
Summary: This fic doesn't relate to my other stories but my character, Kristy is in it. Kristy and Matt meet. Just read to find out!


A/N: Hey everyone I guess my last story was probably a little weird, stupid, or corny right? Well, I just thought trying  
something different, but today I'm going back to the not tragic or stupid stories! Disclaimer: Once again for the  
"Hundreth" time I do not own Digimon! Read this story and review it when you're done! Enjoy(^_^) Oh by the way  
some of you readers/authors/reviewers are wondering who Kristy is, how 'bout try reading my second fic which has her   
intro and everything about her. It's called "Love and Jealousy"(part 1), but it also has a bit of part 2! Well this fic has a  
different intro on her too! Got that? And my character Kristy is just a made up character! So stop asking me questions  
about her! And Deepy I'm going to put the continuation to the fic about Kristy being injured, just not in this fic, maybe  
later today! ^_^ And one more thing this story doesn't relate to any of the other fics! Well… maybe except that Kristy is in   
it and from my latest fic at the ending, in this story just forget about that part and say she is just a regular digidestined like  
the others, I like the way I put it in the story, "Love and Jealousy" (part 1) ((^_^))  
  
"From The First Time I Saw Your Face-Dear Diary"   
(I have loved you ever since)  
  
"Hey Kari let's go to the park or something!"  
  
"Ok! Then maybe if we have time can we go see a movie then shop around!"  
  
"Ok, that is if we have time!"  
  
"Ok then, lets go! Hey Kristy what are we going to do at the park?"  
  
"I don't know maybe take the digimon out get some fresh air and……….Hey why don't we invite the other girls?"  
  
"That's a good idea we can see it as a day for us girls to relax from all the things that have been bothering us!"  
  
"You can say that again Kari! (they both lol!) Ok let me e-mail the others…….."  
  
"Huh hey Mimi!"  
  
"What is it Sora, Kristy just e-mailed us!"  
  
"Well, what did she say?"  
  
"She said:  
  
Dear Sora, Mimi, Yolei and the digimon,  
  
Me, Kari, and our digmon are going to go hang out at the park and shop around and maybe go see a movie. Would you  
like to come? Please do!   
Kristy  
  
Yolei and Mimi- "Did they say shopping? We're there!"  
  
"Ok you two let me just e-mail them back………. there, all done let's just wait for them at the park!"  
  
"Hey Kari, the girls said they'd be waiting for us at the park!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"come on hop in so we can get going, they're probably waiting waiting already!"  
  
"Ok, let me get the digmon…………Ok all set!"  
  
"Lets roll!"  
  
"Ok c'mon let's look for them Kari"  
  
"Ok hey there they are!"  
  
Yolei- "Hey you guys we've been waiting for you!"  
  
"Sorry we had to give the digimon a snack first!"  
  
"Oh that's alright Kristy at least you made it"  
  
"Yeah, c'mon lets go sit down on the bench by the pond!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Kristy-"So girls any news lately?"  
  
"Not much only about Matt and his band putting on a concert this weekend"  
  
"Oh…..who's Matt?"  
  
"Uh hey he's over there with T.k.! Hi Matt!"  
  
"Hey sis why don't you go say hi and talk to him he'd be perfect for you"  
  
"What? No! I wouldn't know what to say!"  
  
"Dear Diary"  
By: Britney Spears (just think of this song as thoughts that Kristy is thinking and that she wrote them in her own diary!)   
  
Dear Diary-  
Today I saw a boy and  
I wondered if he noticed me.   
He took my breath away.  
Dear Diary-  
I can't get him of my mind and   
it scares me 'cause   
I've never felt this way.  
No one in this world me better  
than you do, so diary   
I'll confide in you.  
Dear Diary-  
Today I saw that boy.  
As he walked by,  
I thought he smiled at me.   
And I wondered does he know   
what's in my heart?  
I tried to smile, but  
I could hardly breathe  
  
Should I tell him how I feel  
Or would that scare him away  
Diary, tell me what to do  
Please tell me what to say  
Dear Diary-  
One touch of his hand  
Now I can't wait to see that boy again  
He smiled and I thought  
my heart could fly  
Diary, do you think we'll be more than friends?  
I've got a feeling we'll be so much more  
than friends.  
  
"C'mon girls lets go talk him ourselves!"  
  
"Hey sis are you coming?"  
  
"I'll stay here awhile then I guess I'll come later!"  
  
"Suit yourself"  
  
T.k.-"Hey Kari what's up? I see your sister Kristy over there, why doesn't she come over here to meet Matt?"  
  
"I don't know T.k., I guess she's a little nervous"  
  
"Why don't we tell Matt to go talk to her and we'll just go over there later!"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Hey big bro! Why don't you go talk to Kari's sister Kristy over there and I'll stay here and talk to Kari, while the other  
girls go ahead of us to the mall?"  
  
"Ok I guess I can check her out! I mean she looks cute!"  
  
"That's the spirit Matt, go talk to my sister and then if you want ask her out on a date!"  
  
"I'll see about that Kari, I'll see."  
  
"Well she said you were cute!"  
  
"Uh yeah………..right…….."  
  
"Ok believe what you want. See ya!"  
  
"Bye you two"  
  
"Good luck!"  
  
Thinking-"ah whatever" (clears throat) "So your name is Kristy?"  
  
"Yeah I'm Kari's older sister!"  
  
"Uh-um so tel me a bit about yourself!"  
  
"Well I'm, as you know Kari's and Tai's older sister, I'm 14 years old, And I'm working on my first album called, "I Need   
You To Show Me That You Love Me", since I'm in the music industry. I love to draw, and I love to go places and hang   
out with friends"  
  
"Oh does your boyfriend help you with you job or anything?"  
  
"Oh no I don't have a boyfriend, I'm single. Why don't you tell me about yourself?"  
  
"Oh uh I'm T.k.'s older bro and I have a band, I'm also 14 years old and I'm alone myself.  
  
"Oh, you sound like a pretty nice guy to be around with! I can't see why a cute guy like you is single, I thought that you'd  
be dating someone!"  
  
"Well what about you you're pretty cute yourself why don't you have a boyfriend?"  
  
"I don't know no one has ever asked me on a date before, I guess"  
  
"Why don't you and I try going on a date?"  
  
"You're kidding right?"  
  
'No, I'm serious"  
  
"Well ok I guess I can go out with you and see how it goes from there!"  
  
"Ok how is Friday night?"  
  
"I'm not busy or anything"  
  
"Pick you up at seven?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Ahem so .how'd it go sis?"  
  
"I've got a date on Friday night!"  
  
"See what I tell you? I know that you two would be perfect for each other!"  
  
"Yeah now let's go look for the other s at the mall!"  
  
"Fine with me!"  
  
Mimi-"Hey you two how'd it go with Matt?"  
  
"She has a date!"  
  
"Great1 When?"  
  
'Friday night at seven!"  
  
"Ok how 'bout we go look for something for you to wear? Like something that you would look nice in for that  
special night?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Oooh let's check out this store sis, it has a lot of nice dresses!"  
  
"Ok…hey these dresses look great!"  
  
"Pick a few out then go try them on to see which one you like better!"  
  
"Ok I going to try these on!"  
  
"Go ahead!"  
  
"How 'bout this one?"  
  
"No too flowery!"  
  
'This one?"  
  
"no too pink!"  
  
"This one?"  
  
"  
Yeah hey that'll look great for Friday!"(if you wanna know what it looks like it was A dark redish color, with spaghetti  
straps, on the right of the dress had a one ribbon hand sewn rose pattern, it looked very elegant(!)  
  
Sora-"Why don't you gat these black high-heels to go with them?"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Yolei- "And how 'bout this coat to mach?"  
  
Mimi-"oh hey that'll look beautiful!"  
  
"Ok, why don't you girls shop for yourself, pick out a few things!"  
  
All-"Ok" ( they picked out a few things that they wanted and went home)  
  
-Friday night-  
  
Knock, knock, knock  
  
"Hey Kristy you look great I like your dress, ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Where do you want to go?"  
  
"I don't know, hoe 'bout the beach?"  
  
"Ok that's a great place to go in the night well if you walk in the pier"  
  
"I know I just love the ocean air blowing around you!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Did you hear that splash in the water?"  
  
"Yeah let's go see"  
  
"Hi Matt it's me Gomamon"  
  
"Where's Joe?"  
  
"Somewhere around here1"  
  
"Oh"  
  
"What is Gomamon doing swimming around for Matt?"  
  
"I have no clue"  
  
"Hey Gomamon have you seen Kittymon?"  
  
"Uh she's with Joe"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Hey Kristy?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Kari has told me so much about you I've known about you since a couple years ago"  
  
"Yeah I know Tai's told me a lot about you"  
  
"Matt?"  
  
"Hmmmmm?  
  
"Do you thin we can possibly be something, like destiny brought us together/"  
  
"Maybe…….."  
  
-back at Kristy's house-  
  
"Well I hope we can go out again"  
  
"Maybe we will"  
  
"Bye Kristy"  
  
"Bye"  
  
***************************TO BE CONTINUED***************************  
  
So what did you think s far, pretty corny or weird huh? I don't really know what I just put but the continuation should   
come out soon. If you're gonna flame me tell me why. Love Always,  
  
-Sweet Angel Princess- ((^_^))  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
